Crumbs Sugar Cookie
Crumbs Sugar Cookie is the best baker in Lalaloopsy Land! She loves to start her day by baking all her favorite treats. All of her friends love going to her for her yummy baked pastries. She finds most problems can be solved by quickly popping something into the oven. Crumbs is the older sister of little Sprinkle Spice Cookie Her name is based off of the messy pieces that fall off of cake or even bread and her favorite type of cookie - sugar! About Crumbs Appearance Crumbs Sugar Cookie is fair-skinned with soft pink cheeks, and deep-pink straight styled hair worn back with a thin black headband with a black bow attached and short straightened bangs. Her eyes are black. Crumbs' normal attire consists of a fuchsia pink dress with ruffled lining and a yellow and white checkered apron on top. Her shoes are light pink lace-up boots with dark pink on top and a yellow tint to her socks. For the Super Silly Party line, Crumbs has crimped and curled her hair and adorns it with a pale pink bow with white frosting seeping down the top of it that is covered with pink and yellow sprinkles and a heart-shaped cookie rests in the center. She wears a white and yellow picnic-blanket tile dress with a white tulle collar. Around her waist is a yellow ribbon with tiny white polka-dot print, while the top of her skirt has a red and pale tan section reminiscent of a cookie. Along the hem of her dress is pink tulle. For shoes, she wears pale pink boots with white string and socks. The bottom is brown, while on each toe rests a fuchsia bow. Pet Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a pet mouse. Mouse has big round ears with yellow coloring inside, making them resemble cookies. Inside of the ears are white polka dots. Its eyes are black while its mouth, nose, and whiskers are magenta. Its tail is light pink. For tea parties, Mouse likes to wear a magenta bow on one of its ears. In Crumbs Loves Chocolate, its ears are chocolate cookies. Home It is a house made out of cookies and sweets.The roof is made of something similar to M'n'M's and the outside is made of heart-shaped cookies. Candy canes hold the roof on the veranda and inside there is an oven with lots of goodies baking. Trivia * December 4th is National Cookie Day. * In Italy, Crumbs' name was changed to Cookie. * Before the Lalaloopsy dolls were made, a very early design appeared as a small rag doll toy for the Moxie Girls doll "Sophina." This rag doll resembles Crumbs but with different attire. * Crumbs does not like sour things. * In an episode of Nickelodeon's "Victorious" ("Who Did It To Trina?"), Tori is holding a Lalaloopsy wearing Crumbs's outfit and shoes. However, the doll has a blue wig and glitter glue on her eyes. Gallery Crumbs Sugar Cookie.jpg Crumbs_Sugar_Cookie_full_poster.png Crumbs_Sugar_Cookie_BE_Large_Doll_2.png Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Skin Tone: Fair Category:Pet: Domestic Category:Birthday: December Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:L.A.L.A Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Original 8 Category:Hair Color: Pink